A Plumber's quest
by mariannesinger16
Summary: A beautiful Kingdom, a beautiful Princess, beautiful inhabitants, and a monster trying to destroy it all. "What can you do? You're just a plumber!" "What are they-a doing? Nothing! And they're her-a guards!" "W-well, if my big bro's going, I'm-a going too. But I expect a reward!" How Mario and Luigi went from unrecognized plumbers to the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rated PG-13.
1. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom

A semi-loud jingle echoed across the confined wooden walls of a modest and quaint store, followed by a deeper jingle the same volume.

"Come in-a!" a man said in a high pitched Italian accent.

A man entered the small lumber store to see two short and chubby men with black unruly mustaches dressed in red and green shirts and caps, with dark blue overalls covering each greeting him. The man in green was slightly taller and thinner than the man in red, but if it were not for that, then the colors they wore and the way their hair was styled and their height would be the only ways to distinguish the two.

"Welcome to Jumpman Plumbers!" the one in green said in a deeper Italian accent. "How can-a we help you today, sir?"

"Hi, sirs, do you have any plungers for sail?"

"A-Yes!" the shorter man said as he grabbed one from the wall. "Newly-a made. That'll be-a five hundred dollars-a!"

"WHAT!? I'm not paying that much for a damn plunger!"

"A-sorry, sir, but this is the-a cheapest price we have-a."

"Well, I'm not buying," the man said angrily. "Good day sirs!" But his tone gave away he didn't really mean it. He slammed the door behind him with a slight 'hmp.'

The one in red sighed.

"Luigi, maybe we should-a try lowering the a little prices," he suggested. "Selling stuff for so much isn't-a working."

"We a-need the money, Mario." Luigi sighed. "Maybe we should-a go back to college," he said. "At least we got-a food there."

Mario moaned and leaned back in his fragile chair with a hand on his stomach.

"What I would-a give for Mama's old spaghetti."

"Don't-a talk about her! We can't-a go home."

"Sorry... I a-know how you-a feel about them."

"Yes, so don't-a talk about them. Please," Luigi said, doing his best to soften his paranoid tone.

Their faint doorbell rang again.

"Come in-a!" Mario called quickly.

Their mouths dropped open when they saw their new costumer. It appeared to be a yellow turtle standing on its hind legs, with green shoes on its feet. Its shell was the same color as its shoes, and it appeared to have hands. Small white wings were perched on its back, and pilot goggles were covering its eyes.

"... Hello, hello! Can I get some service?"

"M-Mario," Luigi stuttered quietly as he hid behind his older brother. "I-it talks...!"

"You're-a seeing it, too...?"

"Hello!? Do you not speak English, or something!? A little service, please!"

With a gulp, and his blue eyes still wide, Mario held up his hand and slightly waved with a nervous smile underneath his mustache.

"H-hello, and uh, w-welcome to-a Jumpman Plumbers."

"You two are the plumbers here, right? We need your help." The yellow turtle flew over to them. "We would have called, but our phone lines wouldn't reach your country," it said as if it expected them to know what it was talking about. "Our Princess' toilet is clogged, and we're having trouble cleaning it out. Can you come over with me now?"

Mario turned his head to look at Luigi, who was still trembling and refusing to blink.

"A-sure..."

"Wonderful!" The turtle flew out the door. "Are you coming?" it called.

Nervous, the plumbers stepped out of the small house to see a basket attached to strings being held by the yellow turtle. It motioned them to step in, and they hesitantly obeyed.

Once they were secured in the basket, the turtle flew into the sky with outrageous strength to get the two overweight men off of the ground.

Luigi screamed and clung to his brother, who looked up at the winged turtle in awe.

"... What-a are you?"

"Hmm? Me? I'm Kyle. Kyle Koopa."

"A 'Koopa'?" Mario repeated as his eyes sparkled in amazement. "Awesome..."

"Huh? How is it 'awesome'?" Kyle asked. "We Koopas are very common. Or are they rare over here in your country?"

Mario didn't know what to say to the odd creature, so he only nodded slowly.

"Mario," Luigi whimpered, "help me...!"

"Are you-a kidding? This is-a so exciting!"

In about an hour, the brothers were soon flying over the most gorgeous thing imaginable.

A Kingdom with threes covered in red and green leaves, a blue and white flag with a mushroom on its center placed right where they had come in, and a town with giant mushrooms acting as roofs.

As they were flying over it, another yellow creature with goggles that looked different from the Koopa passed them by on a cloud. It shot a solute their way, earning back a timid wave from Luigi and a wave with both hands from Mario.

The most eye-catching attraction was the pink castle with a spiral on each side, and a bigger one in the middle. A picture of a crown was on the one in the middle, and two large brown doors with stars on each one's center were right underneath it.

"That's your client's castle," Kyle said as he slowly placed them in front of it.

"M-Mario," Luigi stuttered, "is this a dream?"

"I don't-a know."

"Please, come in," Kyle said as he opened the door for them. "Mr. Toadsworth, the plumbers you asked for are here."

"Good."

A small creature that went up to Mario's belly came into the room. He had a white, smooth mustache covering his mouth, and an old expired-seemed mushroom placed atop his head. A cane with a mushroom on its tip supported his tiny old body clothed in a purple tuxedo. Small pebbles it seemed were used for his feet, which had no legs attached to them.

"What are you?" Mario breathed.

"I'm Toadsworth, might I have your names?"

"No, I mean, _what_ are you?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Toadsworth asked. "You mean what species am I? I'm a Toad. I'm also the caretaker of our beloved Princess Peach, and I'm here to give you a sincere welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." He gave a slight bow to them. "So, as I said, might I have your names?"

"M-Mario Jumpman. This is-a my little brother, Luigi Jumpman."

"H-hi..."

"No need to look so nervous, boys, the Princess won't throw you in the dungeon just for doing a nasty job on her damn toilet," the elder toad laughed. "Now come, her royal highness's toilet needs fixing." He started walking further into the castle until he noticed the plumbers weren't following. "Don't just stand there, we need help right away!"

The brothers looked at each other, and decided to go along with it and follow the Toad.

"I had-a no idea such a place existed," Luigi said.

"Oh yes, the inside of this castle does contradict many peoples' ideas." Toadsworth quickly gave a more exaggerated and respectful bow than from earlier as he opened another pair of doors. "My dear Princess, the Plumbers are here," he said respectfully.

Descending from the stairs was the most gorgeous creature Mario had ever seen.

Her wavy blond hair was an inch above her ankles and covered her forehead and ears. Her skin wasn't pale, but she most certainly did not have a tan. Her nose looked like a tiny button sewn onto a doll, and her wide blue eyes were decorated with dark black eyelashes that one couldn't tell had no mascara on them.

Was she even human, Mario wondered. No, she couldn't have been. Such beauty was not worthy of a human like himself.

"Hi there!" she cheered as she skipped down the stars and towards them. "I'm Princess Peach. Are you the ones here to fix my toilet?"

Mario and Luigi were too focused on her beauty to respond, all they could do was nod simultaneously.

"Bow," Toadsworth whispered.

"It's alright, Toadsworth," Peach giggled. She took both of the plumbers' hand. "Come on, I've got a tea party waiting for us!"

"Um, Princess," Toadsworth said, keeping the respectful tone, "wh-what about your toilet?"

"Come on, Toadsworth, I'm bored, that toilet can wait," the princess pouted as if she was a little girl.

"A-anything you wish, your highness." His tone changed from respectful to demanding as he turned to the Mario Bros. "You two! Go play with Princess Peach!"

"Y-y-yes-a, sir," the brothers said in unison.

"Mmm! Now come on to my room, I'm sure Toadette has made enough tea to go around!" She pulled them both away with a goofy grin across her face.

Peach's room was entirely pink and had flower stickers on almost every wall. Sitting at a table in the middle was a creature that looked like Toadsworth, only younger and more feminine, with pink pigtails coming out of her mushroom.

"Welcome back, Princess Peachy!" she greeted, she was clearly the Princess's best friend. "Are these the plumbers?"

"Yes, but that stupid toilet can wait." Peach pulled the boys into a sitting position across from Toadette. "Boys, this is Toadette, my best friend. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Mario Jumpman."

"L-Luigi Jumpman."

"What adorable names," Toadette said kindly as she poured tea into two separate cups. "Here you go, boys. I made it myself~"

"Th-thanks."

Luigi took a sip. His eyes rolled back in his throat, and his face turned blue. After choking for a few seconds, he fell over on his side.

"Luigi!?" Mario cried.

The Toads standing guard sweat dropped in embarrassment. They knew that would happen.

Peach and Toadette seemed oblivious to Luigi's fainting, and instead seemed to be watching Mario with keen interest.

Mario looked at them nervously. He couldn't disappoint the owners of those innocent and puppy dog-ish eyes begging him to drink the tea. He bravely took a sip, then an immediate other one, and kept gulping it down until it was all gone.

"Ahh, it's amazing-a. You're a-wonderful at this, Toadette. Don't-a mind my-a brother, he-a passed out from amazement-a."

Toadette giggled and put a hand on her pink face, waving the other at the brunette.

"Oh, you."

Peach wrapped her arms around Mario and shook him slightly.

"Oh, Mario, you're such a gentle man! I'm so glad we have someone like you to play with, the guards are always so serious."

Luigi raised his shaking arm towards the table and slowly pulled himself up.

"Lady Peach..." He looked up with large dollar signs replacing his eyes. "How much are you willing to pay us for fixing your toilet?" he asked.

"Oh!" Peach let go of Mario and put her finger to her cheek. "Hmm... Well, I've got quite a lot of money stored up. How does three hundred million dollars sound?"

Luigi's mouth dropped open in joy, making a ca-CHINE noise. He quickly closed it as his eyes returned to normal and said in a gentlemanly tone,

"In that case, I'd be more than honored to have another cup of Ms. Toadette's divine tea."

Toadette giggled and blushed harder.

"Oh, stop! Hee hee!"

Mario scooted closer to his brother and whispered,

"I definitely really did taste that-a tea. This isn't a dream, brother."

"I know," Luigi whispered. He turned his head back up to Mario, regaining the dollar signs in his eyes. "And I'm-a so glad! We're-a gonna be stupid-a rich, Mario! Stupid-a rich!"

A loud crash came from outside the door, followed by several screams which were quickly muted by an ear piercing roar.

"What's-a going on!?"

The guards rushed to the throne room, followed by Peach and Toadette, Mario close behind.

"Wh-what're you-a doing!?" Luigi cried. "Don't-a go out there!" He ran after them to see if he could stop them.

In the throne room breathing fire everywhere was a creature that resembled the Koopa that carried the plumbers to the Mushroom Kingdom, only instead of wings on its green shell, it had spikes. And it was ten-times bigger than the small Koopa, and it had chains on its large wrists.

"The Koopa King! Bowser!" Peach cried. "What's he doing here!?"

"Princess! Flee!" Toadsworth cried.

Bowser tackled down the guards and slammed the Princess into the wall. She screamed in terror as the Koopa King's fangs closed in around her.

"PRINCESS!" Mario and Toadsworth cried.

The fangs stopped short, just inches away from the Princess's face. Bowser moved his head back and closed his mouth, then moved his snout into her blond hair.

"Eep!"

Toadette started swiping at his spiked shell with a broom.

"Put her down, you Koopa bastard! Put down Princess Peachy!"

"Peachy," the Koopa growled gently, showing a sign of affection. He looked up to reveal dark pink hearts replacing his once menacing looking eyes. "Peachy!" His hand formed a grip around her before he jumped out of the hole he'd created into a large black ship with his face on it.

"AHH!"

"PRINCESS!" Toadsworth screamed in terror. "BRING HER BACK!"

Peach struggled in the Koopa King's large hang, but proved unable to escape his extremely tight grip.

"HELP MEEEEE!" she screamed with clear fear in her voice.

Mario stretched out his hand towards her.

"PRINCESS PEACH!"


	2. Off to save Princess Peach

Mario picked up the pink and blue crown that had fallen from Peach's blond head with a look of guilt, denial, and anger. A growl escaped his lips.

"PRINCESS!" Toadsworth cried towards the ceiling. "I can't believe I let this happen! Who knows what that monster will do to her!?"

"W-well, everything willa be okay because you're gonna go save herra, right?" Mairo asked, seriously invested.

The Toad soldiers remained silent, several were hanging their heads in shame. One finally spoke,

"This is Koopa King Bowser we're talking about. There's no point in us trying. The outcome is obvious, there's no way we could save Princess Peach."

"Hey," Luigi said, "canna you tell us who the Koopa King issa?"

The Toads looked up at them as with their eyelashes reaching their eyebrows.

Toadsworth cleared his throat.

"Koopa King Bowser is a heartless monster who has been spoiled rotten by his servant Kamek," he explained. "His Kingdom and ours went at war ten years ago over our- ... Certain things that you do not need to know about. We won, but at the cost of the lives of our King Sun and Queen Flower. I don't know how Bowser is alive, I saw it with my own eyes, our King tossed them both into a pit of lava. Queen Flower fell in after him, not wanting to separate from her husband. Princess Peach took the throne as our Princess at the young age of ten, and has been doing everything in her power to keep this Kingdom alive. ... And, now here we are."

"T-ten!?" Mario cried. "Peach became the ruler of this Kingdom when she was only _ten_!?"

Toadsworth nodded sadly as memories of the innocent child taking responsibility rushed back to him.

 _"Mommy and Daddy are dead now, so I'll be keeping an eye on all of you from now on. I don't know much about pol-it-ics, but Mr. Toadsworth is really helping me out a whole lot! I've seen how my Mommy and Daddy treated you, and I'll do the exact same things they did. Don't worry, everyone, I'll protect you. I promise."_

"I've been too busy teaching her about politics and helping her decide which routes to take in running a Kingdom, I never told her how a woman should act. That's why she's the naive Princess you saw earlier."

"A-and we're grateful for everything she's done to us, really!" a soldier cried. "B-but, there's no way we can defeat Bowser... Almost all of our population was killed in the war, if it weren't for his highness's sacrifice, then we wouldn't be alive right now. We can't go after her..." Toadette slammed a broom on his head. "OW!"

"You cowards!" she screeched. "Peachy is the one who gave you bums a job and money for an education, and _this_ is how you decide to repay her!? She'd save _your_ if she had the chance!"

"Toadette, you are in no position to be saying that to the guards," Toadsworth snapped. "I, however, am." He hit the same guard with his cane. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING COWARDS! You go get the Princess back, or I'll have you beheaded-" Three Toads had to hold him down. "Let go of me at once!"

"Mr. Toadsworth, we don't want the Princess to suffer, good Heavens, no," another soldier said quickly. "But there's just no point in trying. We just have to hope that Bowser won't hurt her, that's all we can do."

"You're all a bunch of hypocrites!" Toadette put her hands to her face and sobbed as if she were a preschooler. "P-Peachy," she whimpered, "Peachy does her best to care for us, a-and now when she needs us, w-we're too scared to help her..."

The soldiers all looked at the ground in shame, knowing she was right.

"... I'lla go."

Everyone in the room turned to face the plumber in red whose mouth underneath a brown mustache had proclaimed that bold decision, making him realize how sudden his words were.

"Y-you, Mr. Mario?" the pink toad whimpered. "You'll help Peachy?"

"H-he's joking!" Luigi said quickly. "Rightta, big bro?"

"Thissa Kingdom is none of my business," Mario said as he let the shade of his cap cover his eyes. "But I can'tta stand people like you. People who don't appreciate the good things one hassa given them. So, if you're to scared to help her, then I'll save her and repay yourra debt for you."

"Don't be an ignoramus," the elder toad snapped as he pulled away from the soldiers. "What the hell can you do to him? You're not a warrior, you're just a plumber."

"I'm a plumber who'ssa willing to do something!" Mario argued. "How are they better thanna me? If they won'tta use their skills, then this nobody is better thanna anybody here!"

Toadette grabbed the Italian's hands.

"You're really gonna save Peachy!?"

"I'lla try."

"Mario," Luigi said, "you're gonna die!"

"Which issa why you're helping me, bro."

"WHAT!?" Luigi cried. "You wantta _me,_ a timid and sluggish klutz, to fight a giant ass turtle who breathes fire for you!? Do I even _need_ to say howwa stupid that is!? Forget it!" He turned around and crossed his arms with a frown on his wide face.

"... You do know they'lla give us, like, a million buckssa if we save her, right?"

Luigi's blue eyes quickly widened. He grabbed his brother's wrist and ran out the door.

"Lady Peach, yourra heroes are on their way!"

Toadette stood in the doorway and waved them off, crying harder than before.

"THANK YOU!" she called. "Thank you so much!"

Mario smirked and ran ahead of Luigi, breaking their contact.

"Lessa go!"

* * *

Peach was placed in front of the stairs leading to the Koopa King's throne. She angrily stood up, and after brushing off her large over sized dress, yelled,

"You motherfucker! Get me out of here right now!" A Goomba tackled her, knocking her back onto the ground with a thud. "Ungh!"

"Watch your tongue, dumb blond!" he snapped. "You may have been a spoiled Princess in your Kingdom, but here, you are under the rules of Lord Bowser. You show some respect!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Bowser roared as he slammed his foot against the brown mushroom. "She is your future queen!"

Peach snapped her head up.

 _What!?_

"Kamek, take Goomba#2 away and have him await my punishment."

"As you wish, my lord."

Peach's hands raced to her mouth as her light blue eyes widened from shock at the sight of a creature disappear with the wave of a yellow stick.

Bowser picked her up and ran his three foot long finger through her Rapunzel like hair.

"So, Peachy, I've decided that I need a Queen. And since you're so beautiful, I've decided to make you the Koopa Queen. All you need to say is 'I do' and it's done."

"... I..."

"Yesss?"

"I don't dig redheads."

The Koopa's mouth dropped open, and his eyes rolled back in his head. His fingers all extended, causing the Princess to drop on the floor with another thud.

"... Out of all the reasons," Kamek muttered, " _that's_ why...?"

"P-please, Peachy," the turtle said as he got on his knees to hold her hands. "T-tell me what I can do to get you to love me..."

"WIPE YOUR NOSE!" the blond cried. "And, for starters, you could let me shave."

" 'Shave'?"

"Yes, how do you think girls have smooth legs!?"

"Oh, of course. Kamek, escort your Queen to the showers!"

"Right away."

Peach sat in the center of a shower built for an overgrown turtle and let the water drench her golden locks as she rubbed the hair off of her legs.

 _I have to get back. They need me. Poor Toads, I must have scared them when I got captured. If that damn Bowser does anything to them, I'll-_

She perked her head up when she heard loud footsteps that shook the ground. She turned over to see the Koopa King staring at her through the glass door. Her screams echoed throughout the castle in the sky.

"I-I'm sorry, Peachy-"

"OUT! OUT OUT OUT! PERVERT! I forgot not everyone can be a gentleman like Mario!"

Bowser's atmosphere changed in a split second. The puppy dog eyes that were once on his face had become a savage sneer.

"Who's Mario?" he growled.

The childish teen realized that she had said something she did not want to say. Intimidated by his new appearance, she decided to explain in a vague manner to make sure he wouldn't harm him.

"H-he's a plumber who came by this morning to fix my toilet."

"Describe him."

"H-he's short, chubby, has brown hair and a darker brown mustache and a round nose. He has nothing to do with me, he's just an uneducated plumber!"

"I see." _He's apparently a 'gentleman.' I can't risk you getting to know another man, or you might end up falling in love with him._ "Kamek," he whispered, "you heard the description. Give it to our minions and have this Mario killed."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

The Mario. Bros were striding down the long roads outside the Mushroom Kingdom's village. Their destination was easy to find, as it was several hundred miles in front of them hovering in the sky.

"This issa so exciting!" Mario said as he snapped a picture of a cloud with eyes on it. "I can'tta wait to see peoples' reactions when we getta home. I doubt they'dda believe us without a photograph."

"Rewardda, rewardda," Luigi hummed dreamily to himself. "It'ssa gonna be worth it."

"Don't forget aboutta Peach."

"Yeah I know, the Princess comes first, of course."

"Hmm? What'ssa that rumbling?"

Small brown creatures that resembled mushrooms with unibrows were charging at them in a stampede.

"STAMPEDE!" Luigi cried. "WHAT THE HELLA ARE THOSE THINGS!? C-come on, bro, we've-"

"We can't turnna back!"

"What else can we do!?"

"Get them and receive a promotion from lord Bowser!" a Goomba cried.

The stampede was about to tackle them down.

"Jump!"

Mario tossed his younger brother on his shoulder and jumped on the heads of the Goombas to get to the end of the herd. With each stomp, a Goomba went down. The red clothed plumber kept jumping from Goomba to Goomba until he made it to the end of the pack.

"Y-you killed them!" a Goomba cried.

"I-I what-"

"Charge, Goomen!"

Luigi jumped from Mario's shoulders and ran ahead of him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Mario sprinted along behind him, gritting his teeth.

"Whatta the hell are these thingssa!?" Luigi cried.

"I don'tta know, but they clearly want us deadda!"

They looked up to see they were nearing a gap from the piece of land they were running on to another.

"Oh crappa."

"We're gonna have to jump againna," Mario said through his pants. "Lessa go!"

Luigi gulped and shut his eyes tightly. "DAMN ITTA!" he cried as he burst into a sprint.

The Bros. leaped through the air, holding onto their red and green hats. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as they glided across the gap.

They landed on their feet on the faraway landscape, their hearts beating like rabbits as they were huffing and puffing for their breathes back.

The Goombas in the front of the pack came to a sudden stop before they could fall off the cliff, right as the Goombas in the back ran into them, causing them all to fall off the edge and into the pit.

"Phew," Mario breathed, "that wassa close..."

Luigi fell over on his back, panting heavily.

 _Think whyya you're here,_ he told himself. _The rewardda. This willa be worth it, because of the rewardda._ He looked up to see that it was a small piece of land, and there was another gap leading from there to another piece of land. "THIS ISSA NOT WORTH THE FUCKING REWARDDA!"

Mario looked up to see a Koopa flying across the gap.

"Jump againna!"

"Huh- WHAH!"

Mario grabbed Luigi and hopped onto the Koopa, then sprung his legs behind him to jump onto the second landscape. He succeeded, landing on his feet and Luigi landing on his head.

"Owww...!"

"That wassa awesome!" Mario took a picture of the landscapes they had jumped over. "I wonder how the rest of the quest willa be," he thought alloud, oblivious to Luigi's terror. "Well, off to Bowser-"

When he bumped his fist up, he hit a strange yellow block with a question mark on it, and falling in front of him and sliding away was a red mushroom.

"W-wait!" Luigi cried as he dove to grab it. "Whew... We mightta need this."

"Goodda thinking, brother," Mario said with a nod. "I justta hope the food here issa edible for us."

"Mm hmm." Luigi nodded. "The reward hadda better be worth all thissa trouble," he whined.

Mario laughed and pulled him up by the arm.

"Don'tta worry, I'mma sure it will."


	3. Yoshis

Luigi sat down against a tree, panting heavily.

"Mario," he wheezed, "can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure." Mario snapped a picture of the tree above his brother. "These are some weirdda looking fruits," he said. "You hungry?"

"Yessa."

Luigi picked the unusual orange fruit from the tree. He opened his mouth to eat it, but his hand wouldn't budge as it was being held by the mouth of a red creature. The tall plumber let out a shriek at the sight of it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THISSA THING!?" he cried. "Mario! Help!"

"H-hey, get offa him!"

To their surprise, the red creature actually let go of Luigi. It looked at them both, then started rubbing its head against Luigi. It said in a high pitch voice,

"Yoshi!"

It was actually pretty cute, and the only harm it had done to Luigi was drench his glove in some saliva.

"I think he likessa you."

"I-it'ssa kinda cute," Luigi admitted as he lightly patted it.

Running up behind them was another creature of the same shape and size, but of a green hue. It clapped its hands together before it started to rub its nose against Mario's chest.

"Yoshi!"

"Heyya there, little guy!" Mario said as he pet the creature.

"Yoshi!" (These guys smell a little familiar. Do you recognize them?)

"Yoshi." (Yeah, I think I know their scent from somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it.)

"Well, sorry, but we can'tta stay," the Italian said as he pulled his brother up. "You canna have the berries."

The dinosaurs watched the brothers walk away for a few seconds before the red one turn to his green companion.

"Yoshi!" (Why're we letting them go? We have a job to carry people to their destinations, don't we?)

"Yoshi!" (Yes, we really need to get a sign or something. Come on, let's hurry up!)

Mario and Luigi were caught by surprise when their feet were lifted off the air, and red shells moved underneath their blue overalls. A green head appeared in front of Mario, and a red one appeared in front of Luigi.

"Yoshi!"

"Wh-what're theyya doing!?" Luigi cried.

"I think they wanna give us a ride," Mario said with one hand holding his hat on his head, and the other on the green head. "This issa awesome! Giddy uppa!"

Luigi wrapped his arm around the dinosaur's neck, keeping his hat in place with his free hand.

 _They... lookka familiar somehow._ "Whatta are they?"

"Yoshi!"

 _Thatta cry,_ Luigi thought, _where have I heard itta before?_

"Come on, Luigi, now we canna get to Bowser's castle mucha faster!"

"YOSHI!?" (BOWSER'S MOTHERFUCKING CASTLE!?)

The animals started running in the opposite direction.

"H-hey! What're you doingga!?" Mario cried. He started to pull on the animal's mouth to get him to turn around. "Go the otherra way!"

"YOSHIII!" (Are you kidding me!?)

The dinosaurs tripped, causing Mario and Luigi to fly forward off of them and land on their faces.

"Ow," Mario moaned as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see the dinosaurs running to their right. "H-hey! Wait! Please wait!"

* * *

The Koopa King slammed his giant yellow fist into his arm rest.

"DAMN IT!" he roared. "They fell off a motherfucking cliff!"

"Don't worry, sir, I've used my magic to create some portals," Kamek said as he used his magic to display what he was saying. "If the Goombas fall into any pits, they'll come back here. If Mario falls into a pit, then he'll be sent into the pit of lava underneath the castle."

Bowser turned to face Kamek with an evil smirk on his face.

"Did you now?" he asked. "Send some Koopas out to push Mario into one of the pits, _now_!"

"Yes, my lord, right away."

* * *

"Come on!" Mario grunted as he tried to pry the red and green creatures from a tree. "We canna get more berries for you on the wayya there!"

"Yoshi...!" (This guy's fucking insane...!)

Flapping wings sounded above their heads as flying yellow turtles came into view.

"Get them, men! It's every Koopa for himself!"

"It's those Koopa thingssa!" Mario said. "Hey, guyssa-"

The dinosaurs pushed the plumbers down to save them from the shells about to crash into their round heads.

"Yoshi!" (What are they doing!? Falling Koopa shells can kill someone!)

The Italians stood up quickly, ready to flee.

"Did they justta try to kill us!?"

A Koopa pulled his limbs in his red shell and started spinning it as another tossed it at Mario's head.

"Mamma Mia!"

The green dinosaur quickly got in front of Mario and shot out its tongue at the flying shell. Once the tongue touched it, it went straight in into its round mouth. The cute creature narrowed his eyes as he opened his mouth, shooting the shell forward and knocking the other Koopas over like bowling pins.

"C-Captain?" one asked. "Captain! Oh crap!"

"Damn it, they have two Yoshis on their side! These things are too dangerous for us," another one cried. "Retreat!"

"What justta happened?" Luigi shuddered.

"Yoshi." (They're acting like they don't know how strong we Yoshi are. Do you think they might be foreigners?)

"Yoshi." (Just by looking at their body build and facial structure, you can tell they're from the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe they've just never seen a Yoshi's power anywhere before.)

"That wassa crazy," Mario breathed. "What are you things? They called you Yoshis, iare those your namessa?"

"Yoshi." (They're definitely not from around here. We Yoshis are common animals, everybody knows about us.)

"Yoshi!" (Wait a second!)

The green Yoshi reached underneath his shell, looking for something. After a few seconds, he pulled out a piece of white clothe.

"Is that a diaper?" Mario asked. "Why do you have somethingga like that?"

Yoshi sniffed the diaper, then Mario.

"YOSHI!" (It's him!) He wrapped his arms around the Italian. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" (It's been twenty years! You've grown so much! Unkey's so happy to see you!)

 _Loud immature sobs echoed throughout a small island from a small baby with a round nose and red hat atop his bare head._

 _"Yoshi!" (This..._ thing _fell from the sky, and I don't know what to do with it!)_

 _The baby continued to sob._

 _"Where's my brother!?"_

 _"Y-Yoshi." (Hey, kiddo, don't cry.) Green Yoshi picked up the baby and put him on his back. "Yoshi." (It's okay, Mr. Yoshi here is gonna give you a ride around the Yoshi Island! Would you like that?)_

 _The baby sniffled. A storm of giggles replaced his sobs as he wrapped his arms around the Yoshi's neck._

 _"Dinosaur!"_

 _"Yoshi..." (Phew...) "Yoshi!" (Come on, guys, give me a hand. You don't expect me to carry this thing around the island myself, do you?)_

 _"Yoshi." (What, are_ you _gonna give us fruit for this? A mere infant, at least that's what I'm assuming this thing is, can't pay us.)_

 _"Yoshi." (Come on, fellas, can't we just do it to make him happy? Tell you what, I'll go get us some mushrooms after we give him a tour of our Island. Sound good?)_

 _"Yoshi..." (Fine. Let's go, guys!)_

Red Yoshi first circled Mario, "Yoshi." (This guy is that baby from twenty years ago? He got fat. And harry...) then Luigi. "Yoshi." (So he must be his brother that we found along with the stork!)

"What are they doing?" Luigi asked as he reached out to pet the red nose.

"Yoshi!" (We've gotta help them, buddy! They're our old friends, we can't let them down.)

Red Yoshi let out a soft noise that resembled a sigh.

"Yoshi..." (All right, but there'd better be just as many yummy things this time as there were last time!)

Green Yoshi picked Mario up and placed him on his shell, and Red Yoshi did the same for Luigi. Green Yoshi pointed ahead, letting out an excited squeal that made the Mario Bros. merry and excited just by hearing it. They stormed off, almost throwing them off balance.

"See you decided to change your mindssa!" Mario cheered as he clung to his hat. "Okie dokie, lessa go!"

A woman with long brown hair wearing a tight red dress walked up to them in time to see them riding off on the adorable creatures.

"The Yoshis are letting someone ride on their backs?" she asked. "That's not normal... I need to see what's going on."

* * *

Peach's hand scurried through a pocket in her ball gown until finally she found what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha! Toadsworth would only let me use them because I sometimes have insomnia," the blonde said as she pulled out a bottle of pills. "But I think he'd make an exception for this one time."

"YOU MORONS!" Bowser roared as he breathed out fire. "You ran away!?"

"M-my lord, th-they had Yoshis with them-"

"Yes, yes, I'm aware how powerful Yoshis are," the Koopa King growled, doing his best to calm his rage. "Goombas and Koopas like you losers can't handle them. So it looks like _I'm_ gonna have to go after them now-"

"Bowser, honey," Peach cried cheerily as she ran downstairs. "I'm bored, can you have a tea party with me?"

"Erm... S-sorry, my love, but I have something to-"

"No! I want a date with you NOW!"

Bowser started chuckling.

"If she wants me, then there's no need to eliminate them anymore," he whispered to Kamek. "Call it off." He turned to the Princess and said in a normal gentlemanly tone, "I'm ready my beautiful flower."

"Wonderful!" Peach cheered as she pulled on his large arm. "Come on, cutie, this way." She pushed him down in front of a tea cup and sat on the far side. "I already poured it, go ahead and take a sip."

Bowser found the cup uncomfortably small, but he did 'cheers' with her and tossed it into his mouth. Peach smiled innocently as his eyes started to close. The Koopa King fell asleep on the table.

The blonde Princess stood up eagerly.

"Sorry, monsieur Bowser, but like I said, I don't dig red heads."

She managed to sneak her way past the guards and to the outside. The wind blew her hair into her face, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. She did her best to retain her excitement as she started climbing down a rope to get off the floating Kingdom, when all of a sudden the rope was pulled back up.

"WHAH! Oof...!"

"Going somewhere?"

"K-Kamek!"

"I saw what you did to Lord Bowser. Nice try, honey, but you're- Hmm?" He noticed something yellow dangling out of her skirt. "I-is that- Yes! It is!"

"No! I won't let you have it!" Peach cried as she tossed it away.

"NO! COME BACK!" The item landed in one of the blocks with a question mark on it. "Damn it, blondy...!" The mage growled as he pulled her long hair. "Since Lord Bowser is still asleep, I'm free to punish you any way I want. Now, let's go."

"Get your hands off of me!" _Somebody, please... hurry up and save me._


	4. Pauline

Green Yoshi turned to face the mustached Italian and to sniff his overalls.

"H-hey!"

"Yoshi..." (What a tasty smell. What's in there?)

"Look where you're going," Mario said as he pushed the round nose towards the road.

Running footsteps sounded behind the group, causing them to turn around to see a beautiful woman in a long red dress and matching high heels chasing them, completely out of breath.

"Wait," she panted, "Yoshi... You guys are so fast..."

"Yoshi!" (Pauline!)

The Yoshis jumped towards the brunette, causing the plumbers to fall off of their backs and hit the rocky ground. Their target soon suffered the same fate, only with two dinosaurs on top of her.

"Oof!" she moaned as she fell over. "Hey, there, Yoshi..."

"Are they yourssa?"

"Of course not!" the woman snapped. "The Yoshis in the Mushroom Kingdom are free, no one can have them. They're just friends of mine. Yet, for some reason, they let you ride on their backs, might I ask why?"

"Yoshi." (Did we not tell her we have a job of carrying people places?)

"Yoshi." (We've tried, but she doesn't understand us.)

"They're giving us a, um, t-tour offa the Mushroom Kingdom. We're newwa here."

"Well, I hope you won't mind if I come along with you, I'm sure I can tell you what everything's called better than the Yoshis." She held out her red gloved hand. "My name's Pauline."

"I'mma Mario Jumpman," Mario said as he shook her hand.

"I'mma Luigi Jumpman."

A look of sadness appeared in Pauline's blue eyes for a split second as she quickly covered it up with a hardy laugh.

"You have the same names as my sons!"

"Do we? Ha ha ha! That'ssa funny," Mario laughed. "Anyhoe, how about that tour?"

"Oh, right, of course," Pauline said. "Yoshis, would you mind carrying them the rest of the way?"

"Yoshi!"

The red and green animals picked up the brothers and placed them on their shells. Like before, Luigi was on the red one, and Mairo was on the green one.

"What about you, Missa Pauline?" Luigi asked.

"I'm fine, I don't want to put too much weight on the Yoshis." She turned around and started walking. "Now, come, I'll show you aroun-" Her heels cracked, causing her to fall forward. "WHAH!"

"A-are you alla right?"

"Never... go walking... in high heels..."

"Yoshi!"

Green Yoshi turned the brunette over and picked her up from under her back and knees with a grin on its face.

"Th-thank you, Yoshi. So where are you two from?"

"North America," the bros said in unison.

"We came here to fix a toiletta, we're plumbers, and I guess you couldda say we decided to stay for vacation."

Pauline laughed.

"Princess Peach would be delighted to hear that!"

"Ha ha... Yes, I'mma sure she would...," Mario laughed. _Maybe if we save her she will..._

* * *

"What's a house doing all the way out here?"

"That's my house. Would you boys like to stay for a bit?"

"Oh, no, we're kinda in a hurry."

"Please, now, just for a bit." Pauline dragged the plumbers off of the Yoshis and into her house. "I'll make tea."

"We really are in a hurry!"

"The Yoshis probably need rest as of now, too, don't they?"

Red Yoshi sat outside her house and stared longingly at the well, then turned to face her and pointed at the well.

"I guessa so..."

"Missa Pauline," Mario said as he entered the house, "are your sonssa here?"

"... N-no... They were kidnapped when they were babies..."

"Oh. I'mma so sorry."

"It's okay, I-I've gotten over it. Anyway, sit down, I'll get the tea ready."

Luigi pulled out a chair and humbly sat down.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Not really, the Yoshis like to stop by every now and then to keep me company. Ever since I shared an orange I'd been eating with them, they've been stopping by every so often for more treats and occasionally a place to sleep. I personally think they should be free, as is every Yoshi in this Kingdom, but I don't mind that they want to visit me every so often."

The Yoshis were outside, eating the fruits on the bushes outside her house.

"So I'm like a mother to them." The boys tensed up, and seemed angered by that statement. "Hmm? Did I say something?"

"You're a mother?" Mario sneered, angered by that fact.

"Y-yes," Pauline answered nervously. "Why? Do you have a mother?"

 _A strong arm pushed a teenage Luigi against a toilet seat._

 _"Clean this thing, you damn child!"_

 _"A-all right, all right! Stop that, mom-"_

 _"I've wiped your ass and cleaned up your piss and this is how you repay me!? By hesitating to fix one of my things!? If you don't appreciate me, then why do I still bother to look after you, you worthless human!?"_

 _A younger Mario quickly burst in with a plunger in hand._

 _"Mom, we're getting to work rightta now. Lessa go, Luigi."_

 _"Mario..."_

Luigi looked at the table through the shade of his green hat.

"We'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh," Pauline said. "Okay, forget I said it then."

"It'ssa fine," Mario growled.

Pauline put the tea pot on the stove.

"I'm gonna go get some water for the Yoshis. You boys wait here, all right?"

"Okie dokie."

She closed the door behind her before green Yoshi came in to sniff at Mario's overalls.

"Yoshi~" (It smells so good! Is it a mushroom, or what?)

"It'ssa sad thatta happened to her," Luigi said with a sigh. "I wonder if her kids are still alive."

"I doubt it..." Mario couldn't help but walk through the kitchen out of curiosity. "I wonder iffa her house is assa crazy as the rest of this place..."

"Mario, you shouldn't be snooping."

"Come on, I'mma curious," the older brother said as he pulled out a box.

"Mario! This issa illegal, you-" Luigi didn't get the change to scold him when he showed him a picture of Pauline holding two small babies. "... They're cute."

Yoshi started jumping up and down, clapping.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" (Those are the babies from twenty years ago! You two are her babies!) "Yoshi!"

"Calmma down, Yoshi," Mario said. "What's the matter?"

"Thissa looks..." Luigi put his hand on the picture. "... so familiar..."

Mario stared at the picture along with his brother. Sudden memories flashed before their light blue eyes.

 _They were looking up at their mother, a beautiful woman with their eye color with long wavy brown hair._

 _She was handing baby Mario a toy Yoshi as she was patiently changing a sobbing baby Luigi's diaper._

 _"Don't cry, Luigi, everyone has an accident every once and a while," she said soothingly._

 _Once the diaper was clean, she placed them on the counter and handed them both a rattler._

 _"You can play with these until I get back. It's lunch time," she sang._

 _"Mommy!" Mario cried as he hit Luigi with the rattler._

 _Pauline came back with a large bowl about as big as their hats. She dipped a spoon in it and moved it towards Mario's mouth._

 _"Here comes the choo-choo train! Chugga chugga chug-" The phone rang before she could put the spoon of corn in baby Mario's mouth. "Oh..."_

 _"Nom!"_

 _Baby Mario lunged forward and bit down on the spoon before Pauline left, causing her to chuckle. She turned away and answered the phone._

 _"Hello? ... Augh, I told you not to call me anymore! ... Like I said, the babies are mine, I'm not giving them to a man who's re-married. I don't want them living in that place 'North America' with a woman who's not even their real mother. ... The only way you could possible have them is if you sent a stork in the middle of the night to kidnap them from me! This is the final straw, Mario, I'm blocking you because you're an annoying fuck, and I'm sick and tired of your stupid-ass voice!"_

 _She angrily hung up._

 _Baby Luigi waved his tiny left hand at the bowl full of corn._

 _"Corn!"_

 _Pauline picked up another spoon full, hoping the infants would not catch up on her foul language._

 _"Here's the choo choo train!"_

 _In the dark of the night, a stork quietly flew in through a window left open for air. Sneaking past the sleeping mother, it wrapped the babies in their blankets and held them in its bill. Leaving no trace of its presence, it flew out the door._

 _They had been flying safely for several hours until an ear piercing noise screamed across the starry sky._

 _"THE BABIES ARE MINE!"_

 _Kamek charged into the stork, causing it to drop but only one blanket bundle._

 _Baby Mario woke up on the back of green Yoshi and started sobbing uncontrollably._

 _"Where's Mommy!? Where's my broddy!?"_

 _"Yoshi!"_

 _After riding on the back of a Yoshi for what felt like forever, baby Mario was finally re-united with his younger brother and the stork that had been carrying them._

 _The Yoshi tribe waved goodbye to the round nosed infants as the stork carried them back into the sky, which was then sunny with only but a few clouds._

 _By dawn, an old carpenter with a crooked Italian mustache had received the brothers._

 _"I'm gonna make men out of you two."_

Mario and Luigi stared off into space as the memories flooded back to them. Yoshi was holding Mario's hand and jumping for joy while trying to pull him out the door to Pauline.

"Sh-she's ourra mother," Mario breathed. "We're fromma the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Then... thatta woman with dad... wasn't our realla mother..."

Wide smiles spread across their faces as they realized the woman who was meant to take care of them was right outside. They broke down the door and charged at her.

"Missa Pauline!"

"Huh?"

Green Yoshi ran out of the door with a large smile on its face to witness the family reunion.

The plumbers jumped at their mother. They were only just an inch away, when a red ball with spikes all over it missed their heads and instead stabbed Pauline in the left eye.


	5. Death

The green blades on the flat ground were soon stained red once the tall and slender woman touched them. The Mario brothers stood over her with their blue eyes wide from shock.

"MOM!" Luigi cried.

Mario couldn't even let out a scream of shock, all he could do was bend down next to his mother along with Luigi. He attempted to pull the spiked ball off of her, but to his shock, it sprouted legs and pulled the knives out of Pauline's skin.

Luigi screamed and jumped back.

"Damn it!" a high pitched voice cried. "I missed!"

Behind them was a yellow creature with plump cheeks, a round bald head with pilot goggles on its blue eyes riding a cloud.

"Y-you killedda her!" was all Mario could say.

"Spikey! Get them!"

The spiked shell turtle stood up and tossed itself at the red clad plumber. Mario moved out of the way as Luigi ducked behind a rock, trembling.

Green Yoshi dashed in front of Mario, and Red Yoshi grabbed Luigi and pulled him out from behind the rock.

"Yoshi!" (We're ready to fight!)

"You must be the Yoshis that Boss Kamek sent me to exterminate. Well, as the leader of the Lakitus, I have no intention of failing his wishes." The Lakitu tossed another spike ball at the ground, and it soon formed another spiked turtle. "Spikies!" it cried. "Get them!"

The Spikies charged at the plumbers, but couldn't hit them as the Yoshis grabbed them and jumped out of the way.

"Yoshi!" (Spin!)

Green Yoshi tossed Mario up into the air, causing him to spin. Mario fell down towards the Spikey, still spinning in circles.

"WHAAAH!"

He jumped on the Spikey, causing it to go into its shell, and when he landed on it again, the shell went flying through the window to Pauline's house.

Lakitu's mouth dropped open before he turned to scowl at the group.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Come atta me, bro!" Mario said boldly as he held up his fists.

"Go atta him, ignore me," Luigi said with a shudder.

The Lakitu tossed another Spikey their way, which they jumped away from. The Yoshis lashed out their tongues to catch the Spikies, but they rolled out of the way and stabbed their sides.

The Bros. gasped.

"Get offa them!" they roared in unison before they used their shoes to swat them off of the dinosaurs.

"So you two are fighting as well, huh?" the Lakitu noted. "Fine then." He pulled out a Mushroom. "It looks like I'll have to give them a Power-Up, then!"

Red Yoshi gasped and pointed at the Mushroom.

"YOSHI!" (The Mushroom! Don't let him use the Mushroom!)

Luigi quickly noticed the Mushroom must have been a threat, so he jumped up and grabbed the Mushroom from the Lakitu, causing it to scream in rage.

"You bastard! That's it, you all die!" it roared as it tossed more Spikies at them.

The group jumped out of the way, but the turtles started waddling over to them.

"Yoshi!" (Eat the Mushroom!)

Red Yoshi used fake sign language to let Luigi know he had to eat the Mushroom. Luigi picked up on it quickly and swallowed it hole. His muscles tensed, and he seemed to grow a few inches.

"Wh-what-"

Seeing the Spikies near him, he jumped up while spinning to land on one Spikey, sending it skidding into the others.

Awed by this, Mario pulled out his own Mushroom.

"Is that what these thingssa do?" he asked before taking a huge bite out of it.

The same thing happened to him. With an excited scream, he jumped up while spinning to do the same thing he had seen Luigi do.

"Mama mia!" Luigi cried. "Now I've seenna everything!"

"Damn it, they had more than one Mushroom!" the Lakitu cried. "Get them, my Spikies!"

An exciting idea popped into Mario's adventurous mind. With a smirk, he spin jumped off of a Spikey and launched himself onto the cloud driven by the yellow creature.

"AH! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Get offa the cloud!"

As Luigi was spin jumping the Spikies away from the injured Yoshis and woman, Mario was thrusting his energy against the Lakitu's to push it off of the cloud. He eventually managed to claim the cloud as his own, the Mushroom had made him strong.

As the Lakitu was falling to the ground, Green Yoshi extended his tongues to swallow it. Once it was in his mouth, he shot out the fire ball he'd turn it into at the Spikies, burning them all alive.

"Phew," Luigi sighed. "That wassa close..." He gasped. "Mom!"

Mario jumped off of the cloud and ran over to the brunette along with Luigi.

"Mom!"

Pauline slowly opened the eye that hadn't been stabbed and looked up at the plumbers. She could barely see them, but she managed to say,

"I don't... know... who's there, but... If you can..."

"Mom! Hang on, you're gonna be all right!" Mario cried. "It'ssa us! Mario and Luigi!"

She couldn't hear them.

"... Please... My sons..."

"We're yourra sons," Luigi said quickly. "So please hangga on, we'll get you help!"

"If... they're still alive... Tell them that... I'm sorry..."

"Y-you don'tta have to appologize! We're here now, everything'ssa gonna be okay!"

"Please..."

Her eye closed. The warmth of her body lasted for a solid five seconds, and then it finally was cold, leaving the brothers staring at her vacant body.

"MOM!"

* * *

Peach struggled to loosen the knots of the strong rope that held her arms up and still.

"Damn it," Kamek growled behind her, "the Lakitu failed..." He pulled her long hair as hard as he could. "What the hell did you throw away!?"

"Ow! Stop that! Let me go!"

The Mage growled.

"I don't see why I can't just kill you right now!"

Bowser stepped into the room, rubbing his stomach in agony.

"That's it, Peachy," he growled. He tightly grabbed her face and held her up to meet him at eye level. "I am very pissed off right now! We are getting married _today_. Before six o' clock."

"... B-Bowser," Peach moaned. She choked for more air as she slowly opened her large blue eyes. "I won't... marry you... He'll come... Mario will come to save me... You'll lose again."

He dropped her.

"No, he won't. Kamek, use your magic to open up the landscape and have Mario fall into those portals you made!"

"My Lord, with all due respect, that'll take out a lot of my energy. I'll be unavailable for a few hours."

"I don't care, DO IT."

"Y-yes, Master."

"Stop!" Peach cried. "Don't hurt Mario, please, I'll d-" She stopped herself when she realized what words she was about to say.

"Go on," Bowser said as he moved her head up to look at him. "You'll...?"

"I'll do... anything..."

" _Anything_?"

Peach moved her head from his giant finger.

"If you leave Mario and Luigi alone, and promise to never bother my Kingdom again, I'll... I'll..."

"Yes?"

"... Accept... your proposal..."

Bowser laughed and walked away from her.

"We've got a deal." He pulled Kamek away and whispered in his ear, "I can't risk Mario interrupting my wedding. Do as I said, and open the landscape, now. But do it in a place where Peachy can't see you."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

After burying the late Pauline and bandaging up the red and green dinosaurs, the Mario Bros. were on their way back to Bowser. Grief and regret were in their normally excited blue eyes, and if it weren't for the fact that the Yoshis were carrying them, they probably wouldn't have left the old house.

"Yoshi..." (I can't believe that happened. Pauline, she was living so strongly, and then-)

"Yoshi." (Stop. Just... don't talk about it.)

Snapping the Italians back to reality was a sudden cracking noise. A gigantic hole had appeared in the ground, and before long it started growing.

"YOSHI!"

The Yoshis turned around and started fleeing for their lives.

"Go! Go, go!" Mario cried fearfully.

Kamek poured all of his strength to get the collapsing ground to catch up with them. It was only an inch away from them when he passed out onto the floor in his room.

"M-mamma mia... What the hell...?"

Luigi stared out across the broken landscape, seeing that Bowser's castle was not that far from the end across from them.

"Damn it!" he snapped. "We were so close!"

"... Yoshi." (Are you thinking what I'm thinking?)

"Yoshi." (Yes.) "Yoshi!" (Hang on boys!)

They started running back towards the ditch.

"Y-you're gonna jump?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"YOSHIIII!"

The Yoshis jumped over the ditch. They were halfway there when gravity started to pull them into the pit. The brothers were too terrified to even scream.

Once they were an inch above the crater, the Yoshis grabbed their riders and held them behind their heads. With all their arm strength, they tossed them over onto the other side.

Mario crawled back over to the ditch and held out his hand.

"YOSHI!"

"Yoshi..." (The Princess needs you. Now go save her.)

"Yoshi..." (Go, defeat Bowser for us. Please don't make us die in vain.)

Their shells cracked against a pile of rocks.

"YOSHIIII!"

The brother stared into the abyss for ten minutes, they didn't blink the entire time. Mario stood up and clenched his fist before he shot an angry scowl at Bowser's castle.

 _He killed my mother. He killed my friends._

He stood up and started marching to the castle, the scowl still on his face. Luigi seemed to be thinking the exact same thing he was, as he did the same.

 _I want to make him feel the exact same pain that he made me feel. I want to punish him. I want to hurt him. ... I want to kill him._


	6. Leave my little brother alone!

The Mario Bros. marched up to the giant black castle hovering in the sky, their blue eyes narrowed with vengeance and hate.

"Hmm? What'ssa that?"

In a box floating above their head was a star flashing from yellow, blue, red, and several other colors in half of a second.

Mario jumped up and punched the block, letting the star fall into Luigi's hands.

"It mightta be like those Mushrooms. Let'ssa hang onto it forra now."

"Okay," Luigi agreed with a nod as he put the star in his pocket. "I justta hope it really issa useful."

* * *

Peach regretfully her white vale over her fair face. She put her hands over it to try and hide her shame as a sigh of regret escaped her throat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... Mom and Dad would be so ashamed... But, hopefully they'll understand, they'll _all_ understand, that I'm doing this for the Mushroom Kingdom. For my subjects."

Footsteps of Goombas were sounding outside her room, heading to the balcony.

"So when's their wedding, again?"

"Tonight. Lord Bowser wants her as soon as he can."

"It'd better go well, otherwise his highness will be super pissed."

"Mm hmm. It's too bad Mister Kamek won't be able to attend. But we'll save him some cake for when he wakes up."

"Good idea." The Goomba looked over the edge of the balcony. "Huh? N-no way! The plumbers survived!?"

"The bigga question is," Mario said, cupping his chin, "how do we get uppa there?"

The two Goombas jumped off of the balcony, reading to attack the intruders.

"GET THEM!"

"Hmm?" They perked their heads up.

"Oh! That'ssa how!" Mario said.

The brothers jumped up over the mushroom-like creatures. They slammed their feet into theirs heads, allowing them to jump higher onto the balcony, and leaving the monsters on the ground with large bumps on their heads.

"First the Princess, thenna the gold," the younger Italian whispered to himself.

"Come on, Luigi."

The inside castle had statues of Bowser and Kamek all over it. A statue of Kamek was rarely seen, and when one did show up, it was always dwarfed by a large sculpture of King Koopa.

"This guy mustta really love himself."

"I'll love him just as much when he'ssa dead."

A clanking noise could be heard approaching them from behind. The boys turned around to see the skeleton of a Koopa following them. Luigi screamed and jumped on Mario's shoulders.

Mario backed up, slowly recovering from the shock of his brother's weight suddenly pressing down on him. In a moment of slight panic, he jumped up on the skeleton, causing it to break into pieces.

"... There. That wasn'tta so bad."

The skeleton reformed immediately, causing the green clad plumber to scream again, and this time running off further into the castle.

"Luig-"

Mario jumped away from the corpse before it could touch him. A smirk formed under his brown mustache and he quickly got in a fighting stance.

Luigi, meanwhile, was sprinting to get away from the walking corpse until he ran into another Bowser statue.

"D-did we lose it? M-Mario? Mario! Did... he lose to thatta thing?"

Another Koopa skeleton slowly marched up to him, causing him to scream again.

"S-stay back! Get away fromma me!"

"Yeah!" a Goomba cried. "Kill him!"

"Wh-what are these thingssa!?"

"Dry Bones," the Goomba replied. "Go ahead and try to destroy them, they'll just regenerate."

The tall Italian jumped on the Dry Bones and destroyed it, only for it to regenerate. His screams reached the concerned ears of his older brother, who was circling another Dry Bones.

"Luigi!"

In a desperate attempt to get to his younger brother, Mario jumped on the Dry Bones, breaking it again and ran off. The monster slowly regenerated and pursued him at the same speed.

As the plumber turned his head back to make sure the skeleton wasn't catching up to him, he hit his brown head against a Lucky Block. This time, an orange flower came out of it. Remembering how useful the Mushrooms were, Mario grabbed the flower, hoping it would come in handy.

"Hang on, Luigi, I'mma coming!"

"Ungh!" Luigi moaned as his body was slammed into the wall.

"Good work, Dry Bones," the Goomba cheered. "Heeey, since you can't talk, mind having Lord Bowser reward _me_ instead?"

A swift foot knocked the Koopa skeleton into several small pieces directly before a short and chubby man dashed towards Luigi and bent over him.

"Luigi!"

"Ha! You think that'll stop them?" the Goomba asked as the Dry Bones started regenerating.

The Dry Bones Mario had fled from slowly walked up next to the other one.

"... Stop."

"Huh?"

"JUSTTA STOP!" Mario roared. "Why do they alwayssa pick on Luigi? School, home, andda now here. Why is he always the one to suffer?" Memories of protecting his younger brother from bullies and their parents played before Mario's blue eyes, causing him to raise his voice. "WHAT DID HE DO TO CONSTANTLY BE BULLIED!? Just... just..."

A light emitted from the orange flower. Mario's overalls and hat turned to a flashy white, and the red in his shirt darkened. A ring of fire shot from his center, burning the Dry Bones and the Gomba alive.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"

Mario opened his blue eyes to see the scorched monsters lying in front of him. He looked down, and noticed his overalls were a different color. He gripped his fists, and created a fireball, then tossed it on the Goomba's corpse.

He was snapped out of his awe when he heard his younger brother moaning.

"Luigi!"

"Mario... Whatta happened...?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're all rightta?"

"Yes, bro, I'mma fine."

"Phew... Good."

The two continued to walk through the dark hallway, clueless as to where they were and how to get to Bowser or the Princess.

"... Mario," Luigi said suddenly. "Thanks, you saved me again."

Mario smiled.

"Anytime."

 _Yes, anytime,_ Luigi thought to himself. _Anytime, and every time, you were always there to save me. Sometimes it feels like I just can't go anywhere without someone trying to kill me, and that I'm trapped in a world where everyone hates me. Big bro, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you._

Surprising both himself and his brother, Luigi wrapped his arms around the shorter Italian. Mario smiled again and returned the hug.

"... Don'tta worry. No one'ssa gonna bully you anymore."

Luigi could only smile and tighten his grip.

Breaking the touching moment was the loud sound of Church bells ringing throughout the castle.

"Churchha bells?" Luigi thought aloud. "What are Church bellssa doing ringing in Bowser's castle?"

"I think those mightta be our way outta here. Follow the sound of those bellssa!"

* * *

Peach put her vale down to hide the tears streaming down her face.

 _I'm sorry, Toadsworth. But, this is for the best. If I marry him, then you and everyone else will be spared. Don't worry, I'll make sure Bowser keeps his word._

She opened up a pair of doors and stepped onto a balcony directly above the redhead of the Koopa King, her future husband.

"Peachy, you look beautiful!" Bowser called.

The blonde stood up straight and shut her large blue eyes to hold back the rest of her sobs.

 _I'm scared..._

The room suddenly caught fire, causing the monsters to scream all except for Bowser, who instead snapped,

"What's going on here!?"

The fire caught up to the balcony, causing it to break and allowing Peach to fall. Before she could hit the ground, a streak of red and white caught her. They both fell through the floor which had been weakened by the fire.

Peach opened her eyes to see an excited and determined face with a mustache underneath its round nose.

"Mario!"

"Bro, you didn'tta have to burn the place!"

"Sorry, Luigi."

Bowser ignored the plumber that was behind him and turned to the one that was below him with his fiancee.

"So, you're the famous Mario, are you? I thought I had Kamek dispose of you."

"Wh-what?" Peach got out of Mario's arms. "You said you would leave him alone! Does this mean you were also lying about leaving my Kingdom alone!?"

"SHUT UP, BLONDIE!" Bowser roared. "Weather or not I kill Mario, weather or not I destroy that pathetic Kingdom of yours, you will marry me. You will be my bride! Now get away from that fat-ass and come marry me already!"

Mario grabbed Peach's gloved hands.

"I won'tta let you have Princessa Peach!"

He pulled her hands down and stood on his toes, causing their mouths to press together. His blue pupils turned to see the Koopa's reaction, while the Princess' stared forward.

Bowser was infuriated. Any sanity that might had been in him had vanished. His eyes turned completely red as he turned his head up towards the ceiling and let out a roar that was followed by a powerful flamethrower.


	7. Mario vs Bowser

"Momma mia!" Luigi cried as the fire touched the ceiling.

Bowser lowered his head to stare evilly at Mario, his eyes still completely red.

"PEACHY IS MINE!"

"We'lla see about that."

Mario picked Peach up bridal style and jumped towards the Koopa King. Once the plumber was halfway there, the turtle spat a fire ball his way. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion when the fire ball hit his head, causing Peach to scream.

"Mario!" Luigi called.

The fire ball didn't hit Mario directly, but instead the center of his hat, which fell off and onto the ground behind him. The Italian jumped off of the wall to get right above Bowser.

"Luigi! Catchha!" he cried as he tossed the blonde at him.

The younger brother caught her bridal style, stumbling backwards onto his rump while doing his best to keep the Princess off the floor.

Bowser turned around to face them, but his large face was shoved into the ground when Mario jumped on him.

"You're dealing withha me!"

The Koopa King stood up and roared at Mario as Luigi ran out of the room with the Princess in his arms. He shot a flame thrower at him as he countered with his own mini fire balls.

The flames spread in between them, creating a wall of fire.

Bowser leaped through the flames to crush Mario, who lost his fire power the moment the Koopa knocked back into the ditch.

"Dammitta!"

The giant shell with the gigantic Koopa inside spun in a circle as it plummeted towards the chubby Italian.

* * *

Luigi placed Peach down behind a tree several yards from the burning castle, which had already been evacuated.

"Mario's stilla in there..."

"Luigi, did you and Mario happen to pick up a star on your way here?"

"Huh? Yes, we didda."

"That star is your key to success! If Mario eats it, he'll temporarily become invincible! You have to go back in there and let him know."

"What!? I'mma not going back in there!"

"Oh, please, do it for me," Peach said before she kissed him on the cheek, causing steam to come from his ears.

"Okie dokie! Lessa go!" he cried as he ran towards the castle. _What am I doing?_

* * *

Mario was knocked into the ground. The moment the Koopa touched him, he lost the extra power the Mushroom had given him.

Bowser picked him up from the shoe and readied a fire blast until a large metal object struck his foot, causing him to drop Mario and shoot the fire blast above him.

"Ow!" Mario cried as he hit the floor. "L-Luigi?"

"Bro, eatta the star!"

Mario pulled out the star and held it long enough for Bowser to notice it before swallowing it.

"I-it was that... YOU MORON!" he roared. "YOU JUST ATE MY STAR!"

" _Yourra_ star?"

Flashing colors of blue, red and yellow danced behind the round nosed Italian, causing him to turn around to see his older brother en cloaked in the constant changing colors.

"No," Bowser growled, "no! That was supposed to BE MINE!"

Mario seemed deaf to the Koopa King's ear bleeding roar. After curling his fingers into his palm, he dashed forward and punched his enemy five feet away.

Bowser fell into the flames. Mario jumped in after him, immune to the flames and started thrashing the giant turtle, who had gone inside his shell after the first few kicks.

Luigi stared in awe, oblivious to the heat.

 _This is what the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser were fighting over? This power?_

"Luigi!" Mario called before he kicked it over to his younger brother.

Luigi screamed when he saw it flying at him, and quickly hit it with his large hammer, knocking him into the wall.

Bowser's limbs emerged from his shell, allowing him to stand up. A large wave of fire shot from his mouth, causing Luigi to run out the hall in a panic.

When the flames came to a halt, Mario appeared an inch in front of the optimal Koopa, catching him off guard. He slowly moved his hand up towards his chest until it was about two inches away, then turned it into a gist and punched him, causing more spit to come out of his chest.

The Koopa King leaned forward due to pain. Mario jumped up and chopped his neck, causing him to fall through the weakened floor.

* * *

Luigi covered his fave as he ran through the burning castle, coughing every couple of seconds.

"Bro's got thissa covered! Where's the exitta?"

Kamek emerged from a room with a magical ball around him, protecting him from the fire.

"What the hell's going on here!?"

Luigi screamed and held up his hammer.

"G-go away!"

"Huh!? You're one of those plumbers! So I didn't kill you!? This must mean that Mario is alive, too, then."

"Y-yes, Big Bro's alive. A-and he'ssa killing your fat asssa king!"

"What? How-" Kamek gasped. "That thing the Princess threw out... it was the star, wasn't it?"

"Wh-what? Yes, Mario ate a st-" The mage flew over his green hat. "H-hey! Waitta!"

Luigi jumped up and got on top of the ball.

"Get off!" Kamek screeched.

The Italian stood up on the shield.

"I won't let you hurtta Mario!" he said right before he struck it with his hammer, breaking it.

The Koopa wizard screamed right as the plumber landed on the broom with him. With another swing from his hammer, he was on the ground, his wand several feet away from him. Luigi quickly appeared standing over him and held his hammer behind his head.

The hammer fell down and landed on Kamek's face. This repeated several times, and Luigi kept his eyes closed throughout it all.

A magic force moved the wand into the sage's yellow hand, allowing him to push Luigi off of him and into the wall. Luigi quickly got up and hit him to keep him from fleeing the scene.

"I toldda you. I won't let you hurtta Mario." He gulped. "Y-you have t-to killa me first."

* * *

Mario, meanwhile, had Bowser literally against the wall. He dashed forward to punch his stomach, but when he did, nothing happened.

"Wh-what-" That's when he noticed the lights were gone. The effect of the star had worn off.

Bowser stood up slowly, and stared at the wall behind Mario.

"... The star's power is limited to a few minutes?" he growled. "That war was all for nothing... And you stole my power...! YOU STOLE MY POWER!" Mario dodged the yellow fist that was aimed at him, but was unable to dodge the kick that sent him over a bridge leading to the throne room.

"M-mamma mia..."

In the corner of his blue eye, he saw an ax placed right next to the ropes keeping it up. He knew right then how to beat Bowser as he started slowly crawling to it.

 _Dammit, that kick hurt so much I can barely move!_

The massive yellow turtle angrily walked up to the bridge, fire leaking from his jaws.

"You stole my star," he growled through the flames.

The plumber grunted as he stood up, still moving towards the ax. Bowser caught onto what he was trying to do, and charged at him. Before he could tackle him, Kamek was sent flying into his head as Luigi rushed onto the set.

"M-Mario!" Luigi cried. He tripped as he was about to sprint over to his older brother, and noticed it was a Mushroom. "Here, use thissa!"

Kamek gasped when he saw the Mushroom land at Mario's feet.

"D-damn it... I dropped... my Mushroom..."

Mario quickly took a bite of the Mushroom, and soon felt his energy return to him. After a quick, "Thankssa, Bro!" he darted towards the ax.

"What're you doing?" Kamek asked. "Don't touch that-"

Luigi struck him again with his hammer, giving Mario enough time to grab the ax and cut the ropes holding up the bridge. Bowser fell into the lava below, as Kamek hovered above it on his broom with Luigi on his shoulders.

"LORD BOWSER!"

With another swing from a hammer, the yellow magician was falling in after his king, with the green clad plumber sitting on the broom instead. He directed it towards his older brother and motioned him to get on.

"Quickly, hurry! This place issa coming down!"

* * *

Koopas flew across the Mushroom Kingdom, all spreading the cheery news.

"The Princess has been saved!"

"Two lone plumbers have saved our Princess!"

"Princess Peach has been saved!"

"Princess?" Toadsworth whispered before bolting out in an aggressive excitement. "WHERE'S MY PRINCESS!?"

The blonde fell on her knees to embrace the old Toad.

"It's okay, Toadsworth, I'm back," she said soothingly.

"Your highness..."

"Peachy!" Toadette called from the doorway in tears. She ran towards the Princess and jumped into her arms next to Toadsworth. "You're all right! Thank goodness!"

"The kind plumbers here saved me," Peach said modestly. "Thank you so much, boys."

"It wassa no prob-"

"Yes!" Luigi cut off Mario. "Yes, it wassa. Where's that rewardda?"

"Toadsworth," Peach said slowly. "Mario kissed me."

The Toads stared in shocked silence, causing the short Italian to look away with a slight blush.

"I was justta trying to make Bowser mad."

"M-Mr. Toadsworth, I-I don't think they know," the pink Toad said quickly, her voice trembling.

Toadsworth cleared his throat and walked over to Mario.

"You see, Mister Mario, there's a tradition to the Mushroom Kingdom," he said. "If someone ever kisses any type of royalty, then he or will have sworn to protect them and be their permanent body guard for the rest of his life."

Mario waited for that information to sink in.

"WHAT!? Y-you can'tta do that to me, I was justta trying to make Bowser mad!"

"Come, I'll escort you to the Knight's dorm."

"I WAS JUSTTA TRYING TO MAKE BOWSER MAD!"

"Come Mister- _Master_ Mario."

"Oh, Mario," Peach said as she turned to face him, still on her knees, "would you like me to fix your hat for you? Bowser burned a hole in it."

"S-sure. But I'm not gonna be anyone'ssa kn-"

Luigi pushed his brother towards the castle.

"He'ssa joking!" he said merrily as dollar signs popped in his eyes. "Knights get paid for theirra duties, so he'lla gladly protect the Princess."

"Thank you, Mister Luigi," Peach said as she kissed him lightly on the nose. "Oh darn, your hat is burnt as well."

"I'll handle that!" Toadette said as she swiped it from his brown head. "Come with us, Luigi, we never did get to finish our tea party."

* * *

Mario walked out of a room wearing the same armor as the Toad soldiers.

"You look great, Master Mario," a soldier said.

"Uh... I guessa so."

"Mario!" Peach cried as she bolted from her room to hug him. "You look so cute in your outfit!" She got off of him and handed him a red folded clothe. "Here you go."

"Th-thanks," Mario said sheepishly as he took his hat.

He noticed something that wasn't on his hat before when he unfolded it; a large red 'M' in a white circle right above the cap.

"It's a little something I decided to add," Peach said. "Do you like it?"

Mario blushed and slightly bowed, trying to hide it and to appear respectful.

"Y-yes. Thankka you, your majesty."

"Bro!" Luigi called. "Toadette fixed my hat up, too!" He pointed to the large green 'L' on his cap.

"Nice! Thank you, miss."

Toadette giggled and blushed.

"I'll do anything for the guards of Princess Peachy."

Toadsworth cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He lowered his head as he handed the Mushroom Princess a sword, which she took with a smile. Mario knew what this was, and immediately bent a knee and bowed his head for her to put the sword to his shoulders.

"As Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, I hereby anoint you my personal and permanent body guard, _Master_ Mario."

"Master Mario," Toadsworth whispered to the plumber, "you had better take good care of her."

Mario smiled.

"I willa."

Peach tossed the sword into the wall.

"Now come on!" she cried as she took the Mario Bros. by the hands. "You and Luigi have to try Toadette's cakes, they are to die for!"

Toadette placed her hands on her reddened face and giggled.

"Oh, stop!"

They all rushed back into the Princess' dorm, leaving Toadsworth with a warm and relieved smile as several Toad soldiers struggled to get the sword out of the wall.

"Maybe we found our future Mushroom King."

"Mister Toadsworth! A little help here, please, sir!?"

"Mushroom Queen Peach Toadstool, and Mushroom King Mario Jumpman. Hmm..."

"Mister Toadsworth!"

"Here you go, my knight," Peach said as she held up a spoon of chocolate cake. "Say ahh~"

The knight completely ignored her and bit on the spoon before she could even finish. Luigi, meanwhile, was digging into the piece laid out for him as Toadette hummed over him with hearts floating above her head.

A flushing noise sounded behind them, followed by the screams of Toadsworth.

"Oh...," Mario said with a sweat drop. "I guess we neverra did fix thatta toilet..."

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing, favorating, and following. It means everything to me. And no, I couldn't help but throw in some LuPeach. LuPeach is my Mario OTP, but it wouldn't fit for this story, so I had to go with MaPeach. Review for the final chapter, please? Thank you, and have a blessed day. NOTE: This is definitely an idea I'll use for a future movie. (I'll be changing names, areas, and items) So I'll be needing as much critique on this one as possible. So please review!**


End file.
